Many exercise machines include one or more cables that are coupled to an adjustable weight source, such as a stack of weights. Another end of the cable may be coupled to a component with which a user engages with to exercise, such as a handle. Accordingly, the cable may provide resistance force to a user during exercise by transferring force from the adjustable weight source. Typically, to attach an end of the cable to another component of the exercise machine a loop is made in the cable and a sleeve is crimped over the free end and the adjacent portion of cable.
Significant static and dynamic weight loads may be utilized while exercising. Accordingly, the cable may repeatedly carry large loads. While cables utilized in exercise machines may be sized to handle these loading conditions, often the crimped sleeve will fail at a load below which the cable would be expected to fail. Such a failure may render the exercise machine useless for its intended purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,545 to Cao teaches a torque releasing mechanism for fitness equipment. The torque releasing mechanism is an attachment to a handle bar, thus allowing the handle bar to rotate relative to the cable. While this solves a problem of built up torque being imparted on the cable by the handle bar, and the problem of such torque causing the handle bar to unexpectedly rotate, the invention of Cao does not teach an improved method or device for terminating the cable and attaching the cable to the torque releasing mechanism. Accordingly, an exercise machine utilizing the torque releasing mechanism of Cao would still rely on a conventional cable end connection, which may be unreliable.
In view of the foregoing, improved cable end assemblies for exercise machines would be desirable.